Christmas Wishes
by RenegadeAngel108
Summary: A series of Christmas oneshots with various pairings. Crack ones included!  maybe..  Lot's of fluff and all that good fluffy stuff. Rated T just to be safe. SoKai, RokuShi, ZackxAqua  what's it called? , VanitasxOC maybe more. Then again maybe not...
1. Presents

**Christmas is here! Not really, we still have another 20 or so days but still. In the spirit of Christmas I have decided to write a series of Christmas Oneshots for KH. I'm doing a bunch of different pairings, crack ones included XD. Should be fun. So now I present to you my first oneshot. It's a RoxasxXion (RokuShi?) one so if you don't like that pairing just skip over it. There are plenty of other pairings to come! Special thanks to my sister for editing my horrible grammar! You can find her and her awesome KH inspired artwork on deviantart under Wolven24KH.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its epicness and awesome characters belongs to square enix not me sadly. If I did own it I would have come out with the third game already...**

Wind blew through the empty street causing snowflakes to swirl around underneath the starry December sky. A young girl trudged through the snow banks that covered the sidewalks, occasionally pausing to shove her short, black hair out of her face. Finally, she stopped in front of a small house and began to carefully make her way up the icy steps to the door. The house was nothing special; just your average Cape. There were no lights shining in the windows, except for a small Christmas tree that could barely be seen through the ice-covered glass. It actually looked rather sad and lonely compared to all the other houses on the street, decked out in all kinds of Christmas decorations. The girl seemed to realize this as she glanced around and let out a small sigh before inserting her key into the door and stepping inside.

"I'm home," she called softly, although she knew no one was there to hear it. It didn't really bother her actually. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. After spending Christmas after Christmas alone she just got used to it. It's not like she didn't have _any_ friends; actually she had quite a few, but they all seemed to have other plans for Christmas and she didn't want to guilt them into staying with her. After looking around the dark house and letting out another sigh she made her way to the kitchen. Since she never had any company for the holidays her Christmas dinner usually consisted of a bowl of ramen and some Christmas cookies she bought at the store. This year was no different. The ramen cooked quickly and soon she was making her way to her living room, flicking lights on as she went, to sit in front of her tree and try to enjoy her meal. As she sat there she began to examine the presents her friends had given to her before leaving for Christmas vacation. There was a small silver necklace with two keys on it from Axel, a CD with her favorite songs from Demyx, and a card from Roxas. The card was the only thing she hadn't opened yet. He had made her promise not to open it until Christmas Eve. Setting aside her bowl, she picked up the card and carefully opened the envelope. The card was rather plain with a simple _"Merry Christmas"_ written on the front in gold cursive. Inside was a short note:

_Dear Xion,_

_Look outside._

_Roxas_

Puzzled, Xion stood up and made her way to her front door. She opened it and looked around. There was nothing there. Disappointed, she began to close the door. But then she noticed something. There, on her doorstep, was a box. It was a large box wrapped in green paper with a bright red bow on top. Curious, the black-haired girl shook it a little before sticking the bow on her head and tearing off the wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping paper was your average cardboard box which only caused Xion's curiosity to grow. Slowly, she opened the box. The sight that greeted her caused a huge smile to spread across her face. There, in the box, was the most adorable golden lab plushie she had ever seen. It had soft fur and bright blue eyes and she had an irresistible urge to hug it. She was about to do just that when she noticed something else about her new friend. It was wearing a small black collar with a name tag. Holding the dog in her arms, she began to read.

_Hello my name is Roxas. I am a sweet puppy with one very big secret. I am in love with an amazing girl named Xion. If you find me please return me to her because even if she doesn't feel the same, I'd like to be there by her side to protect her. _

A blush quickly made its way to Xion's face.

"So, what do you say?" A boy's voice startled her from her daze and she looked up to see a 15-year-old boy with spikey blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes standing at the bottom of her steps. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his tan cargo pants and he looked a little sheepish standing there in his black winter jacket with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"W-what do I say to what, Roxas?" She stutters as her muddled brain tries to make sense of this new turn of events. Roxas removes one hand from his pocket and scratched the back of his head as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"To…being my girlfriend."

Those four words sent Xion's mind reeling and her dark blue eyes widened. Her mouth opened slightly and she couldn't seem to remember how to speak, much less form a complete sentence. Roxas grew more nervous with each passing second and quickly averted his gaze, now staring intently at his oversized snow boots. Taking her silence as a rejection he tried to stutter out an apology while attempting to hide the heartbroken look on his face.

"It's okay if you don't want to…I mean it's not like it's a big deal or-"

At that very moment Xion finally regained control of her body and cut of his string of apologies by running right up to him and giving him the biggest hug ever. Burying her head in his chest, she managed to give Roxas the reply he had been waiting for; the one she had been dying to say from the moment he appeared outside her house.

"I'd love to."

THE END

**Aw aren't they just adorable? XD I love fluff and all kinds of fluffy things and Roxas is such an adorable little emo. Reviews are most welcome! That little button is just dying to be pressed!**


	2. Mistletoe

**This one isn't nearly as good as my first one, not gonna lie. It mainly just to satisfy my fangirlism. It's a VanitasXOC pairing and quite honestly it sounded better in my head... oh well I'll just do another one with Vanitas. I was thinking of pairing him with Namine. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Kingdom Hearts. However I do own Ai's soul. She sold it to me for the chance to be paired with Vanitas. jk, but I'd totally do that XD**

Laughter filled the small house. It was Christmas Day and somehow it had been decided to have the Christmas party at Ai's house. The brunette was none too pleased when she heard this. She loved Christmas but having a large group of teenagers squeezed into her small house was not exactly her favorite way to spend the holidays; especially when one of those teenagers was a certain pyro who might just burn her house down. Speaking of which-

"Axel, get the **hell** out of my kitchen!"

"Aw come on Ai! It's not like I was going to set the turkey on fire or anything," Axel drawled while making his way out of the now-off-limits kitchen and into the crowded hallway. He was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt along with his usual cocky smirk. How Xion and Roxas put up put up with him she will never know.

"Of course not Axel, why would I ever think that?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Her deep blue eyes narrowed as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Short-stuff." Axel rolled his eyes as he continued down the hall into the living room, ruffling her hair as he passed. "Oh, nice outfit by the way."

A look of confusion crossed the petite brunette's face before quickly turning to a blush after remembering what exactly she was wearing. Earlier her so-called friends decided that, since she was the hostess, she should be dressed "festively". Which was why she was now standing there in a short red dress with white trimming, a black belt, knee-high black boots, and a Santa hat. She didn't really mind the Santa outfit _that_ much, but the dress was a bit too….short.

"Ai, come on and join the party already!" Her friend Kairi's voice broke her train of thought and she looked up to find the girl standing right in front of her. Kairi had also decided to don a festive costume. Although, in this case, it was a green and red elf dress rather than a Santa costume. Without waiting for a reply, the red-headed elf proceeded to drag Ai by the arm, her blue-violet eyes sparkling with excitement. The sight that greeted them as they reached the living room was a happy one. People were chatting and fooling around. Ai could spot Roxas and Xion cuddled up on the couch together. Over in another corner of the room, Sora and Riku seemed to be engaged in some sort of argument as usual while Namine watched with an amused expression on her pale face. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone except Ai herself, because despite how much she loved this holiday, she was always a little sad whenever it came around. Ai shot a wistful look at the mistletoe before Kairi pulled her over to Riku and Sora. As Kairi chatted away with the boys, Ai continued to stare at the small bunch of leaves hanging above the entrance to the living room, lost in thought.

"Hoping you'll finally get your turn under the mistletoe this year?" Namine's quiet question managed to bring Ai's mind back to Earth as well as a blush to her face. Ai's head shot towards the direction of the voice to find the small girl standing right beside her and wearing a simple white dress.

"O-Of course not! What makes you think that?" Ai stuttered, knowing that her efforts to deceive the small blond girl would prove useless. Namine was never very talkative, but she always seemed to know everything that was going on.

"I've seen how you get this time of year Ai, you don't have to hide it," Namine said with a small, encouraging smile on her face.

"I know, it's just…I keep hoping that something will happen. Christmas is a time for miracles but they always seem to skip over me." The wistful look returned to her face as her thoughts began to drift.

"So, anyone in particular that you want to be under the mistletoe with?" Namine asked slyly. Ai's eyes quickly darted over to the group by the Christmas tree, seeking out a certain raven-haired, golden-eyed boy before realizing what she was doing and averting her gaze. "Vanitas, huh?" Namine's smile grew as a blush spread across Ai's face.

"Whatever. It's not like anything is going to happen. Why should this year be any different than all the others?" Irritation evident in her voice, Ai stormed out of the living room to go check on the food in the kitchen, leaving behind a sympathetic looking Namine and a very confused Kairi. Upon reaching the kitchen she let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the counter. Back when she was a kid all she wanted for Christmas was a new toy but now…things were a bit more complicated. All she really wanted now, after years of watching her friends end up as happy couples, was a boyfriend. And unfortunately she just _had_ to fall for the cockiest jerk she ever met. Vanitas. He wasn't that bad, actually, he just really seemed to like teasing her. It didn't matter anyway; she didn't have a chance with him. After calming down a bit and grabbing a cookie she slowly made her way back to the living room. Just as she was about to enter, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards someone as warm lips pressed against hers. The kiss was over before she even knew what happened. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a pair of golden ones, just inches from her face. A blush rose to her cheeks as she stepped back a bit, trying to get her bearings. A couple of people wolf-whistled and the raven-haired boy's mouth curved into a cocky smirk at the sight of her blush.

"Go out with me?" Vanitas's voice managed to rouse her from her daze. His smirk grew as he said those words. They sounded more like an order than a request. Frustrated, embarrassed, and overwhelmed Ai decided she had finally had enough. So she did what she always did when someone ticked her off. She smacked him right in the back of the head. The smirk quickly disappeared from his face and was replaced by a hurt look which quickly turned to one of anger.

"Hey what the hell was tha-"

He never got a chance to finish that sentence. Ai grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level before placing her lips on his. Before he had a chance to react she quickly pulled away, gave him a cocky smirk and a wink, and walked away. Vanitas never got his answer but he certainly had fun chasing her around the house all night. After a long and tiring chase he finally managed to corner her on the couch and trap her between the arm and himself. What he didn't expect was for her to rest her head on his shoulder while giving him a small smile. Either way, he wasn't complaining. At least she didn't hit him again.

**Suckish? Ok? Awesome? Idk. I'm going to try to update at least once a week, probably on Saturdays, or whenever I finish a chapter. Review and I might give Ai back her soul XD**


	3. Cookies

**Yays! Another chapter! And it's late... I IS SORRY! My fish was either in a bad mood or passed out so she couldn't edit. Most people probably have no idea what I mean by fish (unless you're as random as we are...) but to clarify Editor of Grammar = Beta = Beta Fish = Fish. Said fish will now say something and do my disclaimer. XD**

**I DUN WANNA WRITE NO DISCLAIMER! Uhhh...Hi people...As you can probably surmise from mah superior spelling and such, I am, well, far superior than the...author person...RenegadeAngel108, whatever the hell her screen name is...so yeah. She doesn't own anything. Not even the book she's reading at this very moment. Because it's mine. Zack Fair belongs to SQUARE ENIX...Squeenix! Aqua, Terra, and VEN-VEN THE ADORABLE ONE (though not hot and emo like Roxas...I mean...) belong to SQUEENIX as well. I TAWK AWOT BYEZ**

"Stop eating the ingredients, Zack!" A sharp slap to the back of the hand with a wooden spoon brought an end to the black-haired boy's antics. Shooting a playful glare at the spoon-wielding girl beside him, Zack began to protest.

"Come on, Aqua, you've got more than enough chocolate chips over there. Relax, have a little fun!"  
>A sharp glare from Aqua silenced him. Despite her harmless appearance, this girl was one scary person when she was angry and Zack knew it better than anyone. So, rather than doing anything to incur her wrath, he decide to examine his surroundings instead. Aqua's kitchen was small, but cozy. The usually neat counters were cluttered with ingredients needed to make various Christmas sweets. Somehow, Ventus had managed to persuade her to make all this. Now if only he could be that persuasive when asking her on a date... Zack's eyes now turned to the girl herself. Aqua was completely concentrated on the task in front of her, making it the perfect time to admire her from afar. Her spiky blue hair stopped just above her shoulders and her blue eyes, so like his own and yet so different, seemed to sparkle in the light. Her appearance was a bit unusual, but that didn't stop the stares. Wherever she went she attracted attention, especially from the male population. Although he was normally a calm, easy-going guy he couldn't help but become jealous, which was why he "volunteered" to help with the baking.<p>

"Having fun?" Aqua's amused voice shook him from his trance and he looked up to find her holding a bowl of cookie dough and a wooden spoon as well as giving him a playful glare. "Now stop spacing out and help or I'll chase you out of the kitchen!"

Zack's eyes followed the battered-covered spoon as it was waved threateningly in his face. "Okay, okay I'll help. Just don't kill me with the spoon!"

Aqua rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor and went back to stirring the ingredients in the bowl. "Well then get to work. You can start by measuring out the ingredients listed on that recipe over there." The blue-haired girl pointed to an open cookbook before taking out a cookie sheet and beginning to place little balls of cookie dough on it. Zack wandered over to the counter and examined the recipe. It looked simple enough.

_Flour_

_Milk_

_Brown Sugar _

_Eggs_

This couldn't be too hard, right? Even someone as inept at cooking as he is should be able to handle it. As he got out the items detailed in the list, Zack's mind began to drift again. And he got bored. A bored Zack is never a good Zack so, naturally, his thoughts wandered. He began to think of ways to make things a little more….interesting. Looking down at his flour-covered hands, he got an idea.

"Hey Aqua, turn around."

"Zack, what could you possibly wa-" The moment Aqua turned around she was greeted with a handful of flour in the face. The sight of her shocked, flour-covered expression sent Zack into peals of laughter. Unfortunately, due to his hysteric laughing fit, Zack was unable to see the dangerous look on Aqua's face as she reached for the _whole_ _bag_ of flour.

"Oh, Zaaack!" Aqua's sickly-sweet, sing-song voice snapped Zack out of his fit a moment too late. Before he could look up, a bag of flour was dumped over his head. He stood there, covered head to toe in flour, as Aqua allowed a small grin to grace her face. She let out a couple quiet chuckles and returned to her work, thinking Zack had learned his lesson. Only to hear a small _crack _over her head. The cold, gooey egg trickled down through her hair and she stood there, frozen.

"Aqua?" When she didn't respond, the satisfied smile slipped off his face and he slowly began backing towards the door, only to have a bowlful of cake batter flung at him. Dripping in batter, there was just one thought in the black-haired boy's mind. _This means war_. Soon ingredients and half-finished desserts were being flung left and right. The entire kitchen turned into a war zone. At least until the rest of the household found out.

"Aqua, what the hell is going on in here?" A very annoyed Terra had just appeared in the doorway just in time to get a sticky mixture of who-knows-what thrown his face. His glare immediately focused on the two in the room.

"Cooking?" Zack's half-hearted answer was met with an even harsher glare, causing him to shrink a little.

"Whatever, just clean it up." With that he turned around and left. The two were silent for a while as they listened to Terra make his way back down the hall. The moment his footsteps disappeared completely they turned to look at each other and began laughing. They were both covered in all kinds of desserts and looked utterly ridiculous.

"Hey Aqua, you've got some frosting on your face."

"What? Where?" Aqua moved to find something to wipe the frosting off her face when Zack's hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey don't worry, I've got it." And with that he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, wiping off a bit of frosting as he did so. Aqua's hand immediately flew to her cheek and a light blush appeared on her face. Zack began to grin a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay." Aqua quickly cut him off, "Besides, you've got some frosting on your face, too." She placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips before turning around and assessing the damage done to the kitchen. It also effectively hid the fact that her face was as red as a tomato. She let out a sigh at the thought of the work ahead of her and began cleaning up, but as she glanced at the black-haired boy beside her, diligently working to make up for all the extra work he just gave her, she couldn't help but smile. At that moment Zack turned his head and caught her smiling at him.

"So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"Keeping working and then we'll see."

**Fluffity fluff fluff fluff... Yeah my brain is a little fried XD I know Zack really belongs with Aerith but she doesn't show up in BBS and Terra is... well he sorta kinda maybe turned into a creepy old man who stole his body? That really confuses me... Either way. My next fic will be focused on the incredibly cliche pairing known as SoKai simply because I couldn't think of any other pairing that would fit the story. umm... yeah that was the fish spasming on the keyboard... REVIEW! I live off reviews and Ai still hasn't bought her soul back yet! PWEASE! :3 INTERNET COOKIES GO TA REVIEWERS! ~ THE FISH **


	4. Cranberries

**So um...Hi people. Heh... Yeah I know I'm late. I is sorry!1 D: I've been pretty busy lately with Christmas shopping and all that last minute school work that the teachers just _love_ to pile on you right before vacation. Bleh. Not fun at all. But it's done and my fish says it's pretty good. I may get one more of these in before Christmas. I had planned on doing more but I'm running out of time. And pairing ideas -_-' So if I don't write another one Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, And Happy New Years to you all! :D Fish wants to say something now. **

**YESSSS! YOU'RE ALL STUCK LISTENING TO MY MEANINGLESS RAMBLING 'TILL YOUR EARS BLEED! Ahem...It was _not_ my fault that this chapter is late. I'm being serious here! Just thought I'd clarify that. And I'll keep the rambling short this time ( I know you all skip over me anyways). PLEASE REQUEST PAIRING IDEAS! Who do you want to read about? Come on! If you don't, the "_author"_ asks me! And I've already given her suggestions! The ZackXAqua? THAT WAS MEE! I didn't write it, of course, but still...My favorite word is "ostensively"**

**Whatever. Ok so I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the awesomeness that is the song Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses. Now go forth and read the clicheness that is SoKai. This is my first songfic so...yeaaah. Reviews are appreciated! Ai's still saving up to buy back her soul! XD **

_"Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong _

_'Cause it is my favorite holiday _

_But all this year's been a busy blur _

_Don't think I have the energy _

_To add to my already mad rush _

_Just 'cause it's 'tis the season_

Another year was almost over and Kairi couldn't wait. She wasn't even going to bother with Christmas. Don't get her wrong, she loved the holiday. This year though she was just too worn out. Between classes and friends she hardly had any time to herself. Now vacation was here and it's her time to kick back and relax.

_The perfect gift for me would be _

_Completions and connections left from _

_Last year, ski shop, _

_Encounter, most interesting. _

_Had his number but never the time _

_Most of '81 passed along those lines. _

Despite her determination to have a simple Christmas this year, there was one thing the red-head wanted more than anything else: the chance to actually go on a date with a certain boy. They had met last winter in a ski shop. She had been looking for a new pair of downhill skis when a spikey mess of brown hair caught her attention. Standing next to her, examining a snowboard, was a cute guy with the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. He had caught her looking at him and she had immediately turned away, blushing. Before she could walk away he had stepped in front of her and introduced himself. His name was Sora and Kairi soon discovered that his personality was just as interesting (and bouncy) as his hair. They immediately hit it off and ended up exchanging numbers with the intention of meeting up again. Unfortunately something always seemed to get in the way.

_So deck those halls, trim those trees _

_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer, _

_I just need to catch my breath, _

_Christmas by myself this year. _

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape, _

_Chilled this room for twenty-four days, _

_Evergreens, sparkling snow _

_Get this winter over with! _

So here she was with Christmas almost upon her and no one to spend it with. She didn't mind that much; things had been so hectic recently. Still, whenever she had a moment to rest her mind would always start to replay the events of the past year. At least, the ones that centered around him that is.

_Flashback to springtime, saw him again, _

_Would've been good to go for lunch, _

_Couldn't agree when we were both free, _

_We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. _

_Didn't, of course, 'til summertime, _

_Out to the beach to his boat could I join him? _

_No, this time it was me, _

_Sunburn in the third degree. _

It's not like they hadn't_ tried _to get together. They had. It just never worked out. They ran into each other that spring and decided to meet for lunch. The only problem was that neither of them seemed to be free. First, Sora had promised his friend that he would help him move in. Then _she_ remembered that she was supposed to hang out with her friends. Each time they made plans, some forgotten previous commitment popped up. Eventually, they gave up on lunch only to meet again during the summer. She had been at the beach, staying at a beach house with a bunch of her friends, when she ran in to him (literally). He had been strolling down the beach with a couple of friends while she had been chasing her cousin, Xion, who had stolen her hat when she collided with him. Embarrassed at first, she had started apologizing profusely until she noticed he was laughing and couldn't help but join in. His laugh was contagious. After they had calmed down, he invited her to spend time on his boat with him the next day. She, of course, agreed but sadly her beach-trip was cut tragically short. Kairi fell asleep on the beach that day and ended up with a third-degree sunburn. Even thinking about it now made her wince.

_Now the calendar's just one page _

_And, of course, I am excited _

_Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind _

_Not to do too much about it. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year._

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Hardly dashing through the snow_

_Cause I bundled up too tight_

_Last minute have-to-do's_

_A few cards a few calls_

_'Cause it's r-s-v-p_

_No thanks, no party lights_

_It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax_

_Turned down all of my invites._

Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, Kairi continued trudging through the snow. These thoughts had been plaguing her all day, even when she was trying to focus on getting her last minute holiday errands done. Key word there: _trying. _At least everything was done now and she could just go home. Unfortunately, that just reminded her of the last time she had a night off.

_Last fall I had a night to myself, _

_Same guy called, Halloween party, _

_Waited all night for him to show, _

_This time his car wouldn't go, _

It had been in the fall, in late October to be exact, when he called her. Apparently one of his friends was holding a Halloween party and he was allowed to bring a date. Of course she was flattered and couldn't wait for him to come pick her up. So she waited, _for three damn hours. _Finally he called and explained that his car wouldn't start and of course she graciously accepted his apology. Once he hung up however, she threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. It was then that she finally gave up on Sora. If they still hadn't been able to get together by now it obviously wasn't meant to be. Still she couldn't help to dream.

_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late, _

_Trudge on home to celebrate _

_In a quiet way, unwind _

_Doing Christmas right this time. _

_A&P has provided me _

_With the world's smallest turkey _

_Already in the oven, nice and hot _

_Oh damn! Guess what I forgot? _

Early that day Kairi had gotten all the food for her own mini Christmas dinner, including the smallest turkey she had ever seen. It was soothing not to have to worry about whether or not others would like her food. She was a good cook but preparing food for others wasn't really her favorite thing to do. Once she arrived home she got started. Soon, everything was almost ready. The table was set, the turkey was almost done cooking, and the cranberry sauce…..Damn it. She had forgotten the cranberries. Sighing, Kairi turned off the oven and went to put her boots back on. The one time she didn't have a million things on her mind and she forgets something! The irony was killing her, but she sucked it up and made her way back out into the icy night. Luckily, there was a small grocery store just a couple blocks away that was open all night. By the time she reached it though, she felt like a human popsicle. After shoving the door open Kairi made a beeline for the produce section. Grabbing the cranberries, she turned around and stepped into the closest check-out line. She spaced out a bit then, allowing her eyes to drift around. There really wasn't anything interesting in the store and the line was so long. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with last minute shopping to do. Kairi tried to get a glimpse at what was taken the cashier so long but a head of spikey brown hair was blocking her view. _Wait a sec…._

_So on with the boots, back out in the snow _

_To the only all-night grocery, _

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear _

_In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year!_

Letting her curiosity getting the best of her, Kairi tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" Her soft voice seemed to startle him and he quickly turned around with confusion evident in his deep blue eyes. Confusion soon turned to recognition.

"Kairi!" He practically shouted as he gave her a giant bear hug.

"S-Sora…need…air!"

"Oh right, sorry!" He quickly released her and began rubbing the back of his head while giving her a sheepish grin. Apparently, he still had quite an effect on her because she was red as a tomato, and this time it wasn't because of a sunburn.

"So what's up with you?" Kairi asked, trying to distract him so he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Nothin' much. This year has been a little crazy so I'm just spending Christmas alone this year." Even though he still had a goofy smile on his face as he said it, Kairi could tell he was a little upset. _I guess I'm not the only one who didn't like being alone on Christmas, _she thought with a touch of sympathy.

"Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself. But why are you here? Don't tell me you forgot to get cranberries, too!" Raising an eyebrow, Kairi gave Sora a questioning look to which he responded with a nervous chuckle and another sheepish smile. Kairi let out a small laugh of her own. She couldn't help it, he was just too cute. After chatting a little longer it was decided that Sora would spend Christmas with Kairi and quite frankly, she couldn't be happier. After all, that Christmas magic has brought her tale to a _very_ happy ending.

_"I'm spending this one alone," he said. _

_"Need a break; this year's been crazy." _

_I said, "Me too, but why are you? _

_You mean you forgot cranberries too?" _

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed _

_Caught on to what was happening _

_That Christmas magic's brought this tale _

_To a very happy ending! " _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _

**So you like? Yes, no, sorta, kinda, maybe? REVIEW OR SANTA'S GONNA PUT YOU ON THE NAUGHTY LIST! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!111 XD**


End file.
